


The Paladins Ship It Too

by Marthetytto, NotRover



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance, Everyone ships Klance, Fluff with a dash of angst, Lance is super gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, That's for certain, The pining just sort of skyrocketed in chapter 5, Wingman!Allura, allura and Lance jokingly flirt, at some point he'll be homesick, but Keith is just jealous and can't deal, homesick Lance, klance, they plot to get them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marthetytto/pseuds/Marthetytto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRover/pseuds/NotRover
Summary: Allura finds out that Lance is gay and from there a wonderful friendship blooms. Lance is obviously crushing on Keith and Keith is obviously jealous of Lance and Allura's friendship. All the Paladins ship it and try to set them up.Fluff insues





	1. 1

At first she’d found it extremely annoying the way Lance ceaselessly flirted with her. Now however, she was intrigued - she had noticed that although he seemed desperate in his flirting, he backed out the very moment it was reciprocated.

She’s developed multiple theories on this: The first, that Lance simply doesn’t know what to do and shuts down, but at the multitude his advances had been reciprocated (the more people they freed, the more appealing the title “Paladin of Voltron” became), he surely would have learned how to respond, or at least attempted to.

The second was that he wasn’t interested in a relationship and just messing around, which would be entirely plausible if Lance didn’t take it so far.

Which left one option: he was overcompensating to prove he was attracted to girls. Now that was the most possible, Lance tended to over do things when he feels like he’s got something to prove. Which means…. he’s gay.  
  
Allura watched Lance carefully after she reached her conclusion, only wanting to ask him more and more. Though at this point, she was fairly certain - he tended to glance longingly at males who were kind to him, as though he wanted to say something but didn’t quite know how.  
This opportunity came when she stumbled across Lance gazing at the star map. When he noticed her, he immediately opened with a pick up line.

“Hey Allura did you miss me or was it just fate bringing us together?” His smirk threatened to split his face with overwhelming confidence that she could now easily see past.

“Lance are you gay?” Since Allura wasn’t really sure how to approach the topic carefully, she simply didn’t, instead being blunt and to the point. Lance’s smirk slid off his face as his expression melted into complete shock. It was actually somewhat hilarious.

“W-What? N-no! Why would y-you even think that? Did Hunk say something? Hunk is great and all, but that’s breaking the bro code!” Lance was attempting to maintain his composure, but failed miserably. Instead of successfully denying it as was his intention, he essentially admitted it instead.

“So that’s a yes then?” Allura quirked an eyebrow, an amused yet kind smile resting on her face. Lance slumped backwards, completely defeated.

“Yeah. So what?” Lance said in a tone that was only slightly standoffish.

Allura clapped her hands together and leaned forward, light blue eyes gleaming with excitement.  
“So, we can talk about boys! I’m the only girl on the ship and Pidge is far more interested in machines than boys, Coran tries, but honestly I don’t think he understands…,” Allura rambled passionately.

“Um, what?” Lance’s eyebrows knitted together, deep blue eyes drowning in confusion and disbelief. “Are you asking to hang out with me? Like you and me, spending time, together?”

“Well of course, who else would I be asking?”

That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, which no one really noticed until five days later.

The paladins didn’t really take note of it when Lance greeted Allura at breakfast by saying, “Is it just me or did someone steal the stars and put them in your eyes?” with an over exaggerated eyebrow waggle.

They most certainly did take notice however, when Allura smiled back slyer than a fox and replied: “Well if my eyes contain the stars, then yours must hold the oceans.”

Hunk and Pidge straight up did a spit take, Keith’s head shot up so quickly he probably should have broken something, and Shiro and Coran just stared.

Allura could barely contain her laughter, yet she still managed to be the epitome of innocence when she responded, “What are you all looking at? Is there something on my face?” Her head was tilted to the side slightly; the only thing giving her away was the amusement that shone like a beacon through her shimmering eyes.

“Y-you just flirted, with Lance. That doesn’t happen!” Pidge was the first to find their voice and that voice, which indigent and scandalized, had raised about an octave.

Lance scoffed jokingly.

“No one can resist a piece of this for long!” Lance boasted, pointing towards himself, making Allura laugh quietly.

Shiro was the first to broach the question just about everyone else wanted to ask: “Are-are you two dating or…. Something?” He sounded uncertain if not the least bit disappointed.

“WHAT?”

“No, never, uh uh.”

“I may be irresistible, but she’s not interested.”

“We’re just friends!”

The protests were both immediate and firm. For some reason that just made Keith, who had been shell-shocked till this point, suddenly angry.

“Why are you flirting if you aren’t together then?” His nose scrunched up and his voice came out harsher than he’d intended.

“What, are you jealous mullet man?” Lance waggled his eyebrows, leaning forward and propping his chin on his hands, amusement consuming his features.

“What? No!” Keith’s demeanor went from pouting to barely contained anger and frustration.

“What’s there to be jealous of? I just don’t understand why you two are flirting if you’re just friends, that’s all,” Keith grumbled out crossing his arms huffily.

Lance deflated almost imperceptibly, but Allura still noticed. As they had gotten closer, Allura got better at reading Lance and vice versa. Hunk probably would have noticed, but he was looking between Lance and Keith too much.

“Flirting can also be done between close friends, as a joke of sorts. And as for what there is to be jealous of,” Allura smiled coyly, “there are plenty of fantastic qualities Lance has. So I would assume there are many things to be jealous of.”

She winked at Lance only proving more and more that the paladins really should've noticed this sooner. Thinking back, they realize that it was somewhat obvious.

First of all, when they were picking up supplies Lance didn’t flirt with anyone, instead choosing to converse with Allura. Then in training, when Lance got caught up in his rivalry with Keith, she teased him about not paying attention instead of snapping at him. And, finally, was when Allura’s hair had been put up into a beautifully complex web of braids, done by Lance. Honestly they really should have noticed sooner.

The back and forth flirting didn’t lessen any as time went on. If anything, it increased.

Almost every time one of them spoke, there was a slightly flirty response (with the exception of during battles - even then, instead of scolding Lance, Allura would simply chuckle for a moment and then move on). For the most part the paladins accepted this and moved on, mostly because they realized the two were by no means serious. It was quickly apparent that the two had just become good friends and this was how they communicated.  
Except for Keith.

Keith just couldn’t understand it and was only getting angrier and more frustrated as it was brushed off by everyone else. He didn’t understand how the others were okay with it, because it made him irrationally upset and enraged.

That all led down to the current situation. The paladins had finished a group exercise and Allura remarked that Lance’s aim had improved from the last time they’d attempted this particular simulation.

Of course Lance was ready with a flirtatious response: “I always work hard when a beautiful woman is watching.” He shot a wink at Allura, who laughed lightly.

Keith was not so amused.

“Can you stop flirting for one second?” He ground out spitefully, his nose crinkled in near contempt. The amusement melted from Lance’s face as he turned to Keith.

“What’s wrong with you mullet?” Lance’s eyebrows knitted together and his mouth fell into a thin line.

“What’s wrong with me? No. What’s wrong with you?” Keith’s finger jabbed at Lance's chest and his voice dropped into a lower tone.

  
“You never stop flirting and it’s annoying. To everybody,” Keith said, gesturing wildly at the others. “It’s, like, the only thing you know how to do! Useless and pathetic flirting! No wonder you barely made fighter class - you care more about girls than you do working. It’s disgusting.”

Keith wasn’t thinking. He wasn’t thinking about what he said, or about how much force and rage had bled into his words, or how he was practically screaming in Lance’s face. If he had, perhaps he would have noticed the other paladins and Allura looking at him aghast.

Perhaps he would have noticed how Lance’s face morphed from confusion to fear and hurt, how he was biting his lip to keep it from trembling. Perhaps he would have paid as much attention to what he was saying as Lance was.

“I- I think I’m going to go, uh, lay down for a bit. I’m suddenly feeling sick…,” Lance muttered, his posture muted as he brushes past Keith and out the door.

“What the hell was that? Pathetic, disgusting, useless? Are you kidding me?” Pidge rounded on Keith arms flailing to emphasize what they were saying.

“I didn’t, I wasn’t-” Keith tried to explain, but Pidge wasn’t having any of it.  
“You didn’t what Keith? Mean what you said? Cause it really sounded like it. I just, you, Lance, just-,” Pidge stuttered and fumbled over their words before they just gave up. “UGH”

They threw their hands into the air and stormed out of the room fuming.

“Uh yeah…,” Hunk sighed, fiddling with his hands. “I know you don’t really get how Allura and Lance talk the, uh, way they… do, but it’s all in good fun. So uh, try not to get too upset by it?”  
Hunk awkwardly patted Keith on the shoulder before leaving the room to talk to Lance or Pidge (whichever he found first), leaving Keith alone with Shiro.

Keith’s eyes were cast to the ground, refusing to meet Shiro’s eyes, but his head shot up when a heavy hand gently gripped his shoulder.

  
“Keith, what’s going on?” Shiro portrayed no animosity, only concern.

“I don't know, I just-,” Keith sighed. “It just made me so angry and I don't know why. I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking and I just wanted them to stop flirting and I lashed out.”

“I think you should tell him that, but maybe not now. Wait for him to calm down.” Shiro spoke calmly and smiled lightly at Keith.

“How about a spar? It's been awhile since we've sparred just against each other.”

Keith exhaled. He would apologize and it'd be fine.

\----------------  
  
Lance hadn't got very far before he was crying. He was on his way to the control room, so he could stare out at space and sob in peace.

When Allura came in, Lance was hugging his knees, tears tracking down his face as he stared at the passing stars. She sat next to him.

"It's calming isn't it?" Allura sat next to him with a subdued smile.

Lance didn't look at her as he spoke.

"When I was a kid I used to look at the stars all the time, always wanting to get closer. Funny how I miss the beach I lived next to more than the stars I always tried to reach." His voice was tired.

  
"You know he doesn't really believe what he said, right?" Allura prompted softly, intense blue eyes imploring him to believe it.

  
Lance sighed into his hands and dragged them slowly down his face.

"Yeah, it's just hard to hear, especially because-," Lance stopped short. "N-never mind. It's just hard to hear."

  
"You like him," Allura supplied gently, causing Lance to turn to her sharply, his eyes wide.

  
"H-how did you? Wait never mind, you seem to know everything. Seriously how do you even notice this stuff?" Lance went from incredulous to resigned in about four seconds flat, but on the bright side he'd stopped crying.

  
"I pay attention Lance, and to anyone who knows you’re gay it’s quite obvious. But that's not the question you should be asking. The question you should ask," Allura said, smiling mischievously, "is how am I going to get you two together."

She winked and nudged his shoulder playfully.

Lance, in the most eloquent response possible, choked on nothing and made noises that sounded strangely similar to a velociraptor choking on a bagpipe.


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge was enraged at Keith, but surpassing that rage was the need to check if Lance was alright. Now Pidge wasn't the best at comforting people, but they figured if they complained about Keith dramatically enough then they'd get a laugh or two.

Lance's room had been empty, so they decided to check the control room. When they arrived however, Allura and Lance were already talking…

"Because you like him."

 

Hold on, wait just one second. Lance liked Keith? Never mind that he's gay, he likes Keith. How adorable. Pidge sprints to their lab to begin plotting, sly smile splitting their face.

 

"Pidge, you okay in there?" came Hunk's tentative voice.

 

Right. Last thing they'd done was storm out of the room angrily. That's alright though. Now they have an assistant.  
\-----------

By the time he went back to his room, Lance was more embarrassed and flustered from Allura’s teasing then he was sad, but the unusual vibrancy of his blue eyes and stark red rims that outlined them made it obvious he had cried quite a bit. All that hurt came rushing back, however, as he entered his room to see Keith sitting on his bed though.

“If you’re here to yell at me again then I don’t want to hear it,” Lance rasped. It felt like his throat was stuck and his words had to be forcefully removed.

“No! That’s, oh god no, that’s not why, that isn’t why I’m here.” Keith shot up, eyes wide and absolutely horrified Lance would think so low of him.

“I came to apologize, I didn’t really…” Keith trailed off and looked away, tugging at his shirt uncomfortably.

“I didn’t mean what I said, I was just upset and I didn’t-” Keith sucked in a sharp breath, fidgeting nervously. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Keith waited for Lance to get angry and yell at him or insult him or some other adverse reaction, but instead he was met by a tired chuckle.

“I never thought I’d see the day when the mighty Keith Kogane apologized.” Lance had an eyebrow raised and a light smile upon his face as he approached Keith.  
“I knew you didn’t mean it, but that doesn’t really make it any less hurtful now does it?” Lance snorts suddenly. “Hah, it’s like I’m teaching my little _primos_ why they can’t just call people whatever they want all over again.”

Lance’s eyes may have been directed towards Keith, but they were looking at the past instead.

“Primos? Uh what does that mean exactly?” Keith, now distracted from the fact Lance had so easily accepted his apology, stared at him blankly.

“Ah, _primos_ -” Lance annunciated the word carefully, easily slipping into a smooth spanish accent, so Keith could pronounce it right next time, “-means cousins. I was on the older end so I tended to take care of them and watch them while they played or the adults were out.” Lance’s smile was more prominent now as he spoke of his family.

“A lot of my _primas_ would ask me to braid their hair. I’d gotten really good at it because my twin, Alysa, always made me help her with it growing up.”

“Your family sounds amazing…” Keith stood in rapt attention and complete awe.

“Of course! When we go to Earth I’ll take you and the team to meet them. They’ll love you guys. We’ll make the best dinner you’ve ever had. You’ll have to try _Mamí’s dulce de guayaba con queso crema_ , but you gotta be quick, the kids will eat them all if you give them the chance! And _Abuelita's empanadas_ will make your mouth water before they’re even set on the table!” Lance babbled excitedly, all defenses down as he talked.

“You really think they’d like me?”

“I’m absolutely certain.” Lance smiled gently before he yawned, emotional fatigue catching up to him again. Keith took that as his cue.

“Ah, I should uh, let you rest then. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Keith walked past Lance, pausing at the door.

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Lance flopped onto his bed. “Night Keith…”

Keith smiled to himself as he walked out of the room.

“Goodnight Lance.”

  
\------------

  
So maybe Pidge should have guessed Allura would notice Pidge hacking into the castle, but in the end it actually benefited them. That is, now that both Allura and Coran were involved in the plan, they wouldn't need _nearly_ as much rocket fuel.

  
\-----------

  
Lance wasn't a morning person, a fact not helped by the lack of coffee on this ship. So when Allura told him they were going to be cleaning up several maintenance rooms he didn't think twice. He also didn't think twice when he was paired up with Keith.

Which meant when the door slammed shut and the lights switched off as soon as they entered one of their assigned rooms, his reaction was terror.

Lance clung to what was nearest to him, which just so happened to be Keith. Lance’s arms were looped around Keith's waist and his head buried in his chest, hand clutching at his cropped jacket.

“ _Coño_! The castle is haunted again, no no no.” Lance’s steady English degraded into a swift Spanish accent as he clung to Keith, shaking his head, which Keith strangely didn’t mind.

Instead of pushing him away, like Lance most definitely expected, Keith circles one arm around Lance and awkwardly pats his head.

“I'm sure we’re fine Lance, you don't have to-” whatever Keith had been about to say was cut off when the gravity in the room suddenly switched off and the two began floating weightlessly. This caused Lance to press flush against Keith with a startled cry.

“Nuh huh, I don’t do having no control in the dark. No no, Keith make it stop!” Lance whined.

“Lance, it’s fine. We’re fine,” Keith sighed, but he still indicated his nervousness as he gripped Lance tightly in return, not really coping as well as he seemed to be.

“Yeah Keith, totally fine. Everything is fine and the castle is most certainly not trying to kill us again.” Lance shrieked, squeezing his temporary safety blanket (Keith) tighter, face burrowing as much as humanly possible.

It's at this point that the light flickered back on and presented Keith's vermillion face for all to see. Well for Lance to see. If Lance’s face hadn’t been buried in Keith's shirt with his eyes squeezed shut. It's only a minute or so afterwards that the gravity made its presence known once more, dropping them both down, Lance on top of Keith, all before Keith could utter another sentence.

“Is it over? I’m not moving until I we are on the ground again.” Lance muttered and, true to his word, not budging from on top of Keith.

“Yes, it’s fine. Probably some kind of prank Pidge is playing on us…”

Keith sat up, invoking Lance to let go and do the same, only to realize Lance was effectively sitting in Keith’s lap…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unfortunately a lot shorter than chapter one (chapter one is around 2,000 while this one is only 1,000), but that means I'm going to make up for it by making chapter 3 around 3,000 words!  
> Though it may take five or six days to write.  
> Long story short, chapter 3 will be longer and written at latest by the evening of Oct. 28th.  
> Meaning I'll have two days to write a short halloween special if I don't find a way to incorporate it in ch. 3
> 
> P.S Totally got chapter 1s name from JealousythynameisKeef's comment. Thank you friend.  
> P.P.S Loved the comments, I read them all, loved them all.  
> P.P.S My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/toomanyusersforagoodusername if you want it


	3. Chapter 3

Lance was the first to react. He immediately recoiled backwards, or at least he tried to. Turns out his hands were planted on either side of Keith’s hips, so when Lance attempted to pull away, he only succeeded in removing his only support. Instead of leaping off of Keith, Lance careened forward and essentially ended up headbutting him, arms flailing and making noises that could only be described as undignified.

 “Ow! Dammit Lance, what the hell!” Keith shoved Lance to the side, his previous embarrassment replaced by pain and annoyance.

 “Well I didn’t do it on purpose you-, you-“

 “You were the one clinging to me in the first place! What was that all about anyways?” Keith’s frustration melted away, leaving only a slightly angry confusion.

 “I, uh, um, I well-,“ he stuttered. Lance knew the reason: he had been startled and grabbed the nearest object, but if Lance said that, he might also say how Keith’s arms were warm and made him feel safe. He might say how in the brief moment between when Keith wrapped his arms around him and the gravity decided to take a vacation that he hadn’t really been scared. Lance just really hadn’t wanted to let go. He wanted Keith to hold him longer, closer…

 

And he hadn’t answered Keith’s question yet.

 “I just…” Basically Lance didn’t really have a response, so he did what he did best when backed into a corner - he fired off a half-baked insult and hoped it would distract Keith.

 “I was trying to cut off your mullet while you were distracted.” Lance winced. Even he knew that wasn’t going to cut it.

 Keith furrowed his brows, replying after a long beat of very awkward silence.

 “In the dark?”

 Lance nodded uncomfortably.

 “With what?” Keith's tone fell nothing short of incredulous. Almost immediately after, the door slid open.

 “OhwouldyoulookietherethedooropenedIgottagoIhearPidgeyellingmyname.” Lance’s words blended together almost completely with the speed at which he spat out that single sentence. He scrabbled out from under Keith’s scrutinizing gaze and sprinted straight to his room.

 

 It's only been three hours since he woke up and it is in that moment that Lance realized three things:

 One: His crush on Keith is way worse than he thought (see, this is why he keeps at arm's-length. At least the last time this happened Lance could blame having just slipped out of a coma for the chaotic onslaught of emotion being held by Keith caused).

 Two: Allura definitely got Pidge in on this. If Pidge was involved, then Hunk probably was too. And Coran. And given how receptive Shiro was to Allura's suggestions, (in a non-manipulative way) he may be as well. So basically the the only one out of the loop was Keith.

 Three: Lance was the one who set his siblings and cousins up. _Lance_ was always the one teasing and playing matchmaker. Not only was he not mentally or emotionally prepared for the role reversal, he was most _certainly_ not prepared for his matchmakers to be a conniving genius gremlin child, a well meaning cook, a romantically-oblivious dad friend, an alien who knows nothing about human concepts of romance, and Allura.

 

Or to put it simply, after only 3 hours of being awake, Lance knew he was done for.

\-------------

“ _Trying to cut your mullet off?_ ” Pidge yelled, hand gripping their hair in frustration. “I go through _all_ that trouble and you say _that_?!”

 After that, it seemed Pidge was so thoroughly  annoyed that they no longer had the words to express their blatant frustration. In other words, Pidge had been reduced to making barely-contained noises that ranged between groans, squeaks, growls, and just about every sound in between.

 “Well as much as he flirts, Lance has never been the best at formulating coherent responses when it comes to Keith,” Allura commented dryly. She had one eyebrow raised and was slightly disappointed, but unsurprised.

 “Well I think it was a fantastic success, did you see how Keith held Lance?” Coran interjected excitedly.

 “But if Lance had fallen  _correctly_ they would have kissed! I _told_ you we should have used-” Pidge began to rant, arms moving as frantically as their voice.

 "Pidge, no,” Hunk cut them off. “I'm pretty sure the only thing Lance handles worse than romance is romance mixed with, uh, whatever that creation of yours is.”

 “Lance would have been fine. Maybe a bit burnt. And traumatized.” Pidge paused for a moment to find a way to salvage their side of the argument.

 “Well you've seen the movies! Keith would have comforted him! Probably. Maybe.” Pidge frowned.

 “Shut up…,” Pidge grumbled, having made and debunked their own idea.

 “Moving on, I think we should attempt Hunk’s idea.” Allura moved forward, wanting to move the plan forward.

 “I'm totally locking them in the room again and they are not being let out until Lance makes a move.”

\------------

When Hunk told him that he had made empanadas, Lance already knew it was going to be another attempt to set him up with Keith. However, there was also no way he was ever going to turn down a perfectly good empanada. Was it worth it? Definitely. Was it smart? Not in the slightest.

 It was for that reason, Lance wasn’t in the least bit surprised to walk into the eating room and see only Coran there talking to Keith. Lance was equally unsurprised when Coran scampered out of the room as soon as Lance had walked all of ten feet into the room. Or when the door slammed shut behind him, presumably locking Lance and Keith in the same room together. Again.

 Lance sat in the nearest chair and took in the scenery around him. The lights had been dimmed and on the table were two types of softly glowing stones. The stones split the center of the table, one line blue and the other red, making the center seem to glow almost purple.

 The central line of blue stones split off into three separate lines, one from the center and the other two running parallel, travelling towards Lance’s end of the table before ending roughly a foot from his plate of food.

 The red stones mirrored the same pattern towards Keith, who had sat down hoping Lance knew what was going on. Which Lance totally did, but there was no way he was going to admit to Keith that everyone else was trying to set them up because they’d found out about Lance’s crush on him.

 “So uh, these are empandas?” Keith was the first to speak up, clumsily attempting to start a conversation. Socializing was not his strong suit. Luckily though, it _was_ Lance’s.

 “No, these are _empanadas_ Keith. Have you never had Cuban food before? Or heard of it?” Lance did not miss the chance to correct Keith or tease him.

 “Uh not really…,” Keith muttered uncomfortably, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

 “Dude! You have to try it, Hunk’s may not be nearly as good as my the ones my _Abuelita_ makes, but they’re still amazing!” Lance exclaimed, taking a bite out of his own. Despite the slightly off kilter taste, it was still the best thing he’d eaten in awhile.

 

A goofy smile split Lance’s face. Even though it wasn’t quite the same, it still tasted like _home._ He could practically hear his family talking animatedly at the kitchen table, his little siblings, Sophia and Julio arguing over some random thing until _Mamá_ reprimanded them in swift Spanish.

Keith felt like he was intruding on something private as Lance smiled. He’d never seen Lance make that expression before - he looked so peaceful. It wasn’t until now that Keith realized how guarded Lance really was. It was as though his guard had dropped the moment he took a bite out of his food, like Lance was completely unaware of what was going on in the present.  It was like Lance was in a completely different place and time, something Keith was grateful for because he’d been staring for at least three minutes now.

 “This is amazing!” Those were the first words Keith managed to say after he’d swallowed his first bite. The sudden exclamation snapped Lance out of his trance and his smile fell back into its usual lopsided curve.

 

“I told you! If you think that’s amazing when you have dinner with my family your taste buds will ascend to heaven!” Lance exclaimed, becoming more animated as he talked.

 “Can you tell me about your family?” Keith asked tentatively. Family wasn’t something Keith knew much about, but hearing Lance talk about his own made him wish he did more than anything else.

 

“Well for starters my family is _huge_! The house was never quiet! There was always something going on. I have one older brother, Arlo, he’s probably the most mature of us. He was one of the oldest out of our cousins so he’s really good at handling stubborn kids. Then there’s Alysa, I mentioned her earlier. She’s the most beautiful person you’ll ever meet and she’s twice as feisty as she is fierce. When she got angry she’d go off on you in Spanish. You should have seen the first and last kid who thought it’d be a good idea to insult her at school. He didn’t even know what she’d said and he nearly peed himself!” Lance laughed as he spoke fondly.

 “Then there’s Sophia and Julio. Julio is seven and Sophia is five and they either get along perfectly or not at all. Julio is really funny and he has a huge imagination. He can come up with stories on the spot. Sometimes we’d team up and tell our _primos_ stories together. Sophia is a princess and she’ll push you around if you let her! You should see her and Hunk, he can’t say no to her! _Mamí_ is the nicest woman you’ll ever meet and she gives the best hugs too, but don’t ever get her angry. _Papí_ likes to tease us and makes a lot of jokes. Though whenever he tries to tease _Mamí_ she ends up giving it back to him tenfold!

 My _primos_ are always stopping by, but _Tia_ Clarita and _Tio_ Leo live the closest so we see them the most. They have three kids, Lola, Mariposa, and Nino. Nino and I are the closest because he’s only a year older. He was always my second partner in crime, Alysa being the first. Mariposa was the oldest, but she wasn’t as mature as Arlo. Mariposa is the one who taught me all the curse words I know and she never even got caught for it! She also taught me how to dance, but I’m not nearly as good as her. Sophia always tries to imitate her. Lola is the youngest; she always made me do her hair every time we saw each other. You should see the mischief her and Julio get up to! They’re even worse than Alysa and I had been at that age.” Lane’s eyes had clouded over in thought as he reminisced, leaving Keith completely awestruck. He’d never heard Lance speak so _passionately_. It was so different from the Lance he thought he knew and honestly, Keith was quickly growing to adore this side of him.

 

A catchy, familiar tune was what interrupted the comfortable silence that had briefly settled between them, giving Lance a wonderful idea.

 “Hey Keith, do you know how to dance?”

 It took Keith, who was still dazed, a moment to realize Lance was asking him, but he did eventually manage to answer.

 “Oh, uh, no, why would I?” Keith wondered where that had come from or why it was important. He wanted Lance to keep talking about his family. To see that soft look in his eyes, that strong and unending well of love and compassion that radiated throughout Lance’s entire being. Keith could feel and see it in his eyes and voice.  Everything in Lance’s expression screamed how much he cared for his family in a way that words couldn’t manage.

 

Keith was only more confused when Lance stood up and walked over to him, reaching out his hand.

 “I’ll teach you then.”

 Keith nearly fell from his seat, suddenly grateful for the low lighting that he hoped hid the heat that rose to his face. He really wasn’t sure how he managed to take Lance’s outstretched hand.

 

Lance lead him to the center of the open space in the room, intertwined his hand with Keith’s, and looped his other arm around Keith’s waist.

 “Rest your hand on my shoulder and follow my lead.” Lance smirked, but it was different from his usual one, it was softer, sweeter. This was confident and comforting.

 Lance’s hand was soft as it held his. Nimble hands and feet guided him and pretty soon Keith was being spun and twirled around. Pretty soon they were both joking and laughing as they danced, simply enjoying one another’s comfort.

 When they began to get tired, Keith’s arm slipped around Lance completely and his head nestled into Lance’s neck; neither one of them spoke.

  
And when the door opened, neither noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was kind of on time....  
> (18 minutes from being a day late)  
> Next up Halloween special! It may come a day or two after Halloween, but it's coming!  
> It's also going to be written by NotRover this time!  
> (I'm MarTheTytto, the one who normally writes the stuff, NotRover edits everything. They're so much better at formatting)  
> It's fluffy. This entire story is fluff.
> 
> I love the comments by the way! I look forward to them the most :3  
> That's all for now :3


	4. Chapter 4

It felt good to tell Keith about his family, but it hurt too. When Lance wasn’t lost in his stories, when he saw that look in Keith’s eyes, it hurt. It hurt because Keith’s eyes were full of wonder at even the concept of a family, it hurt because when Lance wasn’t filled with the warmth and love that so strongly held his family together, he was thinking about the rest of it. The kind of things you didn’t tell someone who was looking at you like Keith was looking at him. Lance loved his family, he would do anything for them and he knew they would do the same, but that thought has a long trailing shadow of darker thoughts that instil grief instead of joy. He missed them so much it hurt, but at least he knew they were safe, that he was protecting them.

Back home they must think that he was missing or dead; they had no idea what had happened to him. He could see so clearly in his mind how they would cope. Tia Clarita and Mamá would cry together while Papá would just be frozen; he wouldn’t know what to do. Arlo would take care of the kids with Tio Leo, but they would cry later. Alysa would be upset; she’d scream and yell and no one would stop her. She’d run to the beach and stare at the stars and she’d cry and wail until she couldn’t anymore. Every night she’d go to the beach, just to check if he was there, watching the stars liked he’d always done. Sometimes Arlo would join her and they’d sit on the beach and talk, just like they used to do with Lance. Quietly hoping that the one who’d always lead them to come here would show up. Mariposa would go straight to the studio and dance away her pain, dancing was her way of silent expression, something so quiet and personal, a unique language only she spoke. Perhaps he could tell Keith, silently, so that he can express his worry, his guilt and his fear. All without having to worry a soul. It was better that way.  
“Hey Keith, do you know how to dance?”

\---------------

At some point the two had decided to just sit down and talk and eventually they fell asleep. Keith’s head was resting peacefully on Lance’s shoulder as he leaned on a wall and Lance’s arm was slung across Keith’s shoulders. Unfortunately for them, they had stayed up so late talking that Keith didn’t even twitch as the rest of the paladins filed into the room. Nor were they woken by Pidge taking an abundance of pictures, Hunk cooing over the cuteness of it, or Coran proudly proclaiming his success to Allura. What finally awoke them was Shiro, who gently them awake.

“Arlo…” It came out as a long, dragging sigh “Por favor cinco más minutos…” Lance grumbled, pulling Keith closer. Hunk squealed.

  
“Ah, what?” Shiro questioned hand hovering tentatively above Lance’s shoulders as he stood in thorough confusion. Lance’s eyes shot wide open as he jerked awake, causing Keith to sit up fully in surprise.

  
“Shiro? S-sorry… I thought, merida…” Lance had felt so comfortable with Keith, it was like he’d fallen asleep with Alysa on the beach again and Arlo had come to wake him up. “Sorry, Arlo is my brother” Lance stood up, dusting off as much in the same way he was attempting to brush the awkward situation off.

  
“Get up sleeping beauty?” Lance smirked as he turned his back to Shiro and held his hand out to Keith. Keith glared lightly, but accepted his hand.

  
“You know I can’t tell if this pain in my neck is from sleeping like that or if it’s just me.” Keith’s smile looked confident, but his eyes held slight concern. He didn’t want their budding relationship to crash in on itself because he didn’t know how to socialize. Luckily when Lance spluttered indignantly and tripped over his words to the point of being entirely incoherent, there was none of the anger that had been there before.

  
Keith brushed past him and sat at the table, which Coran had graced with more space goo.  
“Get wrecked Lance.” Pidge snickered, high fiving Keith on the way to their seat.  
Allura patted Lance on the shoulder as everyone headed to their seats.

  
“If it helps you also look quite adorable when you sleep.” Her lips quirked upwards eyes twinkling with amusement as everyone basked in the light hearted mood.

  
“It took awhile, but I knew you’d have to give into my charms” Lance winked, his large smile coming back full force.

  
Keith smirked, once again nervousness hidden behind confidence. A truly exhausting facade. “More like she pitied your desperate attempts at flirting.” Hopefully that was playful. Lance sputtered indignantly.

  
“Attempts? I’ll have you know my pick up lines work on everybody!” Lance crossed his arms and pouted, but his eyes shimmered with mischief and Keith was relieved to see Lance barely holding back a smile.

  
“Oh really? So they would work on me then?” Keith quipped back before he realized what he’d said. “W-wait I m-me-” Keith tried to correct himself, completely missing Pidge gripping Shiro’s arm in excitement, Hunk’s squeal, Allura and Coran’s approving nod and Shiro’s questioning gaze. He didn’t notice, because Lance replied.

  
“O-of course they would! I said everybody right?” His face flushed as he scratched his cheek.  
“How does it feel to be the most beautiful star in the sky?” Lance leaned across the table as he spoke and Keith's face glowed with embarrassment.

  
“I-I’m going to train.” Keith muttered as he shot up as he tried (and failed) to not sprint out of the room. Leaving everyone staring at the door in surprise.  
“You know, that’s not the worst reaction I’ve ever had.” Lance shrugged to hide his disappointment, he didn’t mention that he had really meant that one.  
\-------------

Keith had been complemented before, but never had it been so earnestly. Maybe he’d imagined it, but it felt like Lance was looking at him like he was everything in the world. He had felt important and he just didn’t understand. He’d stopped sparring because he was simply far too confused to focus. Keith sat against the wall trying to figure out why his heart was beating so hard. Was it the compliment or was it Lance? So consumed by his thoughts, Keith didn’t notice Coran till he was seated next to him.

  
“So, how was dinner last night?” Coran’s voice was more serious than usual, but not so much as to cause alarm. It did however throw Keith off.

“Huh?” Keith displayed once more his sharp wit as he stared at Coran, eyes wide and mouth open as he slowly processed the question. “Oh, uh, the uh, empanadas were delicious?” Keith glanced around for assistance (He truly wasn’t very good with people), but there wasn’t anyone else there.

“That’s not quite what I meant. Let me rephrase: How was spending the night with Lance?” Coran’s dark blue eyes shone with so many emotions and Keith couldn’t help but to notice that his eyes were just a shade darker Lance’s. Yet there was a very distinct difference, Lance’s eyes were filled to the brim of emotion for all the world to see. Coran’s eyes displayed knowledge and while they were still expressive, his eye’s were far more guarded. Despite Keith’s observation, the moment he fully processed Coran’s question he lost what little composure he possessed.

  
“H-huh? I, I don’t, uh, know what you mean?” Keith stumbled over his word and while in part he didn’t fully understand what Coran meant, it was plenty enough to get him flustered.

Coran only smiled and patted him on the back. “Ah there’s no need to be embarrassed!” Though his perpetual playful tone had somewhat returned, it was softer than usual. “I myself have been in love before too! So don’t hesitate to ask for help.” Coran spoke far to casually in Keith’s opinion.  
“What do you mean? I’m not, I mean-” Keith stumbled over his words.

  
“The last red paladin reacted much like you to love. Though I’d rather you not make the same mistake we did.” Coran patted his shoulder. “Don’t wait so long you lose him before you tell him how long you feel.” Coran wasn’t looking at him, but Keith still saw the barely contained tears.

“That regret-” Coran almost choked on his words. “It doesn’t really go away.” Coran ruffled Keith’s hair as he stood.

  
Coran smiled at Keith as he walked away and even though Keith was probably imagining it, Coran had sounded like Lance when he spoke of his family.  
Keith was rendered speechless, as it took him about five minutes to even process what Coran had said and when he finally did, he decided he needed to go for a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo I'm not dead! There will probably 1 or 3 more chapters? I don't really have a plan right now.  
> But thanks for tolerating that 3 month dry spell.  
> -Mar


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh man, I fucked up really bad” seemed to be a popular statement that evening. 

First it was Lance to Allura, who eloquently responded, “Indeed, you’ve had many wonderful opportunities to confess, but as of yet I have not seen any progress in that regard.” Harsh truth delivered with a cheery disposition seemed to be Allura’s favorite way of responding. Lance groaned, which was the most masculine sound he’d produced in recent weeks, and buried his face in his hands.

“Alluraaaa, this isn’t funny! He actually ran away when I flirted with him. Not the worst response I’ve ever received, but still! How do I face him after that shit?” Lance whined shaking her in exasperation, Allura was, as expected, unfazed.

“Have you perhaps considered that he was flustered?” Allura commented dryly watching with great amusement as Lance’s jaw went slack and his eyes widened comically. “So that’s a ‘no’ then.” Allura couldn’t help but to laugh at him and what an absolute dork he could be…  
“Stop laughing at me! Alluraaaaaa” Lance grumbled childishly. “What do I do? I don’t know how to deal with thisssss” Lance pulled at her sleeve in his futile attempts to quell her laughter. After a few minutes of giggling at Lance’s expense, she looked him dead in the eyes and said,  
“I have no idea how humans go about courting Lance. I am actually the worst humanoid to ask this question.”   
If one listened closely, a frustrated and drawn out “Allllluuuuuraaaaaaaa” could be heard throughout the Castle of Lions. If one listened closely they might also assume the person producing said noise was probably a young girl. 

\----

The second to say “Oh man I really fucked up” was Keith and he said it to Shiro while standing in front of Shiro’s bedroom door.  
Shiro, who had been very much asleep, blinked a few times with his eyebrows raised before the words registered. “What do you mean? What happened?” Shiro was immediately concerned, he hadn’t seen Keith this nervous in a while. When Keith began to shuffle his feet and looked away Shiro’s ‘inner dad’ had had enough. He grabbed Keith’s shoulder, “Keith.” His tone softened and he sounded so fatherly it wasn’t hard to imagine why he had earned the title of space dad. Keith’s head shot up making eye contact with Shiro.  
“What happened? What’s wrong?”  
“I think…” Keith trailed off and looked away once more. “I think I’m in love…” Keith paused and the hue of his face came to match that of his lion. “...with Lance”  
Keith, contrary to what some believed, was not emotionally inept. He was also smart enough to know the signs of attraction. Although, he probably wouldn’t have reached a conclusion if Coran hadn’t flat out told him.  
Shiro, for his part, managed to not shout in surprise, though his surprise was painfully obvious, he remained fairly calm. “Well… that’s… unexpected?” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “How did you, uh, mess up?”   
Keith’s head flew up so fast it’s a miracle he didn’t injure himself. “How did I fuck up?” Keith yelled incredulously “I fell in love with a straight guy! Let me repeat: I, a male, fell in romantic and sexual love, with Lance, a straight guy” Keith had taken to accentuating  
his point with frantic arm movement, almost emulating Pidge in this attempt to make Shiro understand. Shiro’s eyebrows shot up once more at the sudden mood change. However, this was actually almost funny to him. Not only did Shiro partake in team exercises, but he also had to watch several of them too, so he could help point out where to improve. Which means he had most definitely seen Lance do everything from furtively sneaking glances at Keith to openly checking him out when he thought no one was looking. Shiro had also seen plenty of closeted gays, some of them he’d been close friends with, so it was kind of obvious.  
“Lance is most definitely not straight. At least not where you are concerned.” Shiro said flatly, somehow maintaining a straight face.  
“Wh-what? No wait. Wait. You can’t mean, you mean like, he lance, uh-” Keith lost all coherence, flustered beyond belief as his heart tried to break his ribcage from the mere prospect of Lance reciprocating his feelings. Shiro somehow completely understood.  
“Oh yeah, Lance has been big time crushing on you since day one. How no one noticed is a complete mystery to me.” Shiro said this casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Keith felt like he was about to faint. A giddy smile spread across this face.   
“Thanks Shiro, I think I know what to do now.” Keith turned away, and began walking back to his room. He whispered to himself the sentence that consumed his thoughts:  
“Lance likes me back”

 

\-------------  
Lance really needs to think before he speaks. He also needed to check who was in the room before he yells out his secrets.  
“Hunk how do I confess to a dude I like?” He’d yelled as soon as the door had opened, barreling into the comfort of his best friend’s arms. Only to see Pidge smiling deviously the moment he stepped away.  
“Oh shit”  
“I knew it! I have plans for you Lance, I have so many plans…” Somehow, for reasons Pidge doesn’t understand, that wasn't very comforting.  
“Wait what? How can you have plans? You don’t even know who it is!” Lance yelped, stepping back.  
“Keith” Hunk and Pidge both said at the same time in a complete deadpan. Lance just deflated.  
“I’m that obvious?” He groaned, his head hanging down further as Pidge cheerfully agreed. “That’s really just, so helpful Pidge” he grumbled, before turning to Hunk. “But seriously man, what do I do? I have no idea how to go about this! How did you do it with Shay?”  
Hunk laughed at him. “Keith could not be more different than Shay, whatever works with her would so not work with him.” Hunk smiled good naturedly “I think you should confess though. Tell him how you really feel and stuff.”  
“And kiss. You two should totally kiss.”   
“PIDGE!” Lance squealed, absolutely horrified, his face matching Keith’s jacket. Which would probably be awesome to wear and it’d smell like Keith too…  
Lance needs to get a better handle on his train of thoughts. “I think I’d explode before I managed to actually kiss him, Pidge you have no idea what he does to me…” and his mouth apparently. Pidge squealed.  
“My ship is coming true! Finally!” Pidge pumped their fist in the air and Lance had to wonder at their actual motives. “Now if I can get my hands on an industrial drill we’ll be golden!” Lance really had to question their motives.  
They were right though, he did have to tell Keith. No matter how badly he felt it was going to end. He could always bolt out of there if Keith said no anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, but there'll be one or two more chapters after this one!   
> I've been checking out some of the commenter's stories and a lot of you are really creative!  
> Thanks again for the feed back and I hope you enjoyed :3


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm gonna do it” Keith said firmly, pacing before Shiro and Coran.   
“Right now?” Shiro raised his eyebrow skeptically. Glancing at Coran briefly before staring at Keith in mild disbelief. “As in at this moment?”  
“That’s what I said isn’t it?” Keith said sourly, but his attitude was soon replaced by nervousness. “Why? I-is it a bad time? Is it too sudden? Maybe I shouldn’t I mean-” Keith’s confidence unraveled completely as he began to ramble on.  
“Keith.” Shiro cut him off placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine, at this point I’m fairly certain you could confess in a sewer and he’d still swoon.” He deadpanned.  
“He’s right you know, Lance has had feeling for you as long as I’ve known him!” Coran quipped helpfully with a proud smile that soon dissolved into confusion. “What’s a sewer?”  
Blatantly ignoring the confused Altean, Keith looked to Shiro. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”   
“Completely.” Shiro replied with a fatherly smile and unwavering resolve. Reassured, Keith nodded and walked to the door pausing to exhale and gather his confidence before going out to find the blue paladin.

\---------  
“So I know I’m kind of jerk sometimes-” Lance began, scarcely managing not to stumble over his words, before he was swiftly cut off by a very snarky green paladin.  
“Sometimes or all of the time?” Pidge quipped from the couch across Lance.  
“You are the least helpful person ever” Lance groaned, slouching back in exasperation “Here I am trying to figure out how to confess to Keith and all you can find it in your heart to do is insult me. Thanks Pidge. Really appreciate it.”   
“Well all your confession methods suck! They’re too long and sappy, Keith is neither patient nor sappy. Just be short and to the point, you’ll be fine!” Pidge retorted  
“Yeah man, just be straight forward.” Hunk grinned, “Even if it doesn’t work out I can make enough comfort food to heal your soul. I mean, uh, not that it will!” Hunk’s dreamy expression melted into one of panic when he accidentally implied that Lance’s confession could very well go wrong. When Lance didn’t reply, Allura piped in.

“Lance you will be fine. You’re a good person and you have more admirable qualities than you seem to realize.” She smiled encouragingly. “Besides, if he breaks your heart I’ll make sure he regrets it. That is if Pidge doesn’t get there first.” Her expression became downright devious at that statement and Lance felt both very reassured and very, very afraid.  
“Alright. So just a straightforward, honest confession.” Lance affirmed more to himself than anything  
“You got it!”  
“To Keith.”  
“Obviously…”  
“Okay I’ve got this. I’ll just go up to him, tell him I like him and run back here if he says no!” Lance shot up from his seat brimming with nervous energy.  
“Wait don’t ru-“ Allura tried to stop him, but he was out of the door before she had the chance to finish her sentence.  
“Oh dear…”

\------------

Lance ran into Keith in one of the castle's many hallways, quite literally. He had just turned a corner when he collided right into the person he’d been looking for.  
“Oh K-keith! Uh sorry, I wasn’t really watching where I was, uh, g-going” Lance stumbled over his words, not quite able to look at Keith’s face.

“Lance, I was, uh, l-looking for you?”

Lance’s eyes snapped to Keith’s face in surprise. Which he unfortunately only realized was a mistake when his face ignited at the sight of intense violet eyes. Lance was most definitely not prepared to look into those eyes and speak coherently at the same time.  
Still, it was confess now or face Pidge’s infernal rage. He chose the one with the highest chance of survival.

“A-actually me too!” Lance laughed nervously as he desperately tried to regain his composure. “I’ve, uh, got to tell you something…”

“Really?” Keith both sounded and looked surprised and Lance couldn’t help but notice just how innocent and adorable he looked…

His gaze fell down to his fidgeting hands “I well, uh..” you’ve got this Lance, straightforward and honest “I like you Keith” He finally found the confidence to look at those piercing eyes. “Romantically. Like, a lot. I have for a while now, s-so uh, yeah…” Lance’s eyes fell away once more as he trailed off.  
Keith wasn’t responding. He’s supposed to respond now.

“Wait. Wait. That’s, okay, uh, you weren’t supposed to, eugh, I was-“ When Keith did speak, he sounded confused, trying to find the correct words to respond and failing miserably. Lance only needed to hear ‘you weren’t supposed to’ before his embarrassment became complete and utter mortification.

“Oh. Oh. Uh, I’m…” Lance took Keith’s fumbling as a rejection or at least the beginning of one and felt the need to just get away. Get away from the sinking feeling that constricted his heart and throat. Get away from wanting to curl up into a ball. “I’m gonna go…” He turned to leave, but it seemed that caused Keith to regain his senses.

“Wait, Lance-“ He grabbed Lance’s shoulder only to be shrugged away roughly.

“It’s fine Keith, I got the message.” Lance didn’t turn around  
“Like hell-“  
“Please Keith, you don’t like me, it’s fine. Leave it th-“ Lance did not manage to finish that sentence because much like he had been interrupting Keith, Keith saw fit to interrupt him. He whirled Lance around by his shoulder and slammed him into the wall hands clenched tightly around his jacket. Lance’s was shocked and terrified. While he had been mildly prepared for a rejection, he had not expected a violent reaction. Now all he could think was ‘He’s going to kill me’  
“H-hey c-can w-w-“  
“Shut up and let me actually respond” Keith growled, his face so close to Lance’s he could feel his breath ghost across his lips. Wait. If he was angry then why-  
Keith closed the gap without any further warning. That’s Lance finally understood he had completely misread the situation. The tightness in his chest was replaced by a very different sensation as he regained his senses enough to actually kiss back. Keith’s lips were dry compared to his own, though the sensation of his lips was by no means unpleasant. When it seemed as though Keith would pull away Lance tangled his hand in his dark hair, pulling him closer because this was all he wanted, all he could think about. Lance didn’t want it to end, even more so as Keith hands left his jacket and wound themselves around his waist. Their movements were clumsy and uncertain as neither really had any experience in this regard, but both found the newfound intimacy intensely enjoyable.  
When they finally pulled away both were flustered and out of breath.  
“So, I guess that means you like me too?” Lance was the first to speak and he did so with giddiness only found within lovestruck fools.   
Keith could only chuckle. “Oh course you idiot, that’s what I was trying to tell you. I was looking for you so I could confess, but you beat me to it I guess.”  
“I really should have let you finish speaking, though if this is how you get me to stop talking…” Lance leaned in, his lips mere centimeters away. “I might never shut up”

\----------  
“I KNEW IT” Lance yelled at the same time that Keith yelled:  
“YOU WHAT”  
“Let me see if I’ve got this right.” Keith spoke with barely contained frustration. “You all have been plotting to get me and Lance together?”  
“Yeah pretty much” Hunk was honest  
“I prefer the term scheming” Pidge was snarky  
“Well you certainly weren’t getting anywhere yourselves” Allura was brutal  
“I was not involved” and Shiro was innocent.

Lance leaned laced his fingers with Keith’s. “Honestly I’m glad they did, I like having a boyfriend that won’t hit me when I flirt with him. Well, not usually.” Lance grinned coyly  
“I’m actually also glad. Now I have a way to shut you up.”

“I ship it, but dear quiznack get a room” Pidge groaned from across the dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean. It's kind of short. But hey, kiss scene and a happy ending!  
> This chapter was as fun as it was annoying to write.   
> This does sadly, mark the end of The Paladin's Ship it Too, it was good fun.   
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/toomanyusersforagoodusername if you want it  
> I'm trying to get a chapter done every one or two weeks  
> Thank you for all the wonderful feedback!


End file.
